


How Am I Related To That

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, neptune's parents are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: for the seamonkeys prompt could we have some hurt!Neptune and he wants to be alone but Sun tries to force Neptune to talk to him and really i just want sensitive Neptune <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Am I Related To That

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome

Sun’s walking back to his dorm with 2 bags filled to the brim with all kinds of sugary goodness. He sees Neptune walking down the hall towards him.

“Hey Nep, what are you doing out here? We can start the movie since I’m back.” Sun shakes the bags to emphasise his point.

Neptune doesn’t look up though. He’s got his head down and storms right past Sun. The monkey faunus stares after the boy in confusion, but he doesn’t follow. He quickly heads to the dorm and drops the bags on the floor.

“What’s up with Nep?”

Sage and Scarlet look up at their leader. Scarlet simply shrugs. But Sage looks worried.

“I’m not sure, but his parents called him earlier.” The green haired boy looks uneasy.

Sun frowns, he’s only met Neptune’s parents once before and it didn’t go well. Mr and Mrs Vasilias are not nice people, especially towards faunus. If Neptune talked to them they could have said something harsh to the boy.

“Okay, well I’m gonna go look for him, do not eat any of this until we’re both back.” Sun looks pointedly at Scarlet.

As Sun’s running out the door Scarlet calls out “Go get your boyfriend!”

Sun rolls his eyes. Neptune isn’t his boyfriend, well not yet at least. He continues running across Beacon Academy’s vast campus until he reaches the library. Sun suddenly hates the size of the library.

He starts quickly making his way up and down all they aisles searching for his blue haired friend. There’s no sign of Neptune in the history section, or hobbies, science, the arts, grimm studies and pretty much the entire nonfiction section is empty.  Sun makes his way to the fiction section and is surprised when he doesn’t see Neptune until he hits the romance section. There he sees his friend sitting on the floor leaning against a bookshelf and hunched over.

The blue haired boy hasn’t noticed him yet; he’s immersed in a book. Sun just stands at the end of the aisle surveying Neptune from a distance. He looks like he’s focused on his book, but Sun can see his frown and glassy eyes. Sun  is surprised when he sees that Neptune’s reading one of those cliché forbidden romance stories about a faunus and human falling in love.

“You can’t hide here forever.”

Neptune startles and looks up at Sun. “Go away.”

Sun walks towards the boy and stands above him. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Please just leave me alone Sun.” Neptune’s put his book down now, and is staring at his lap.

Sun sighs and sits down next to his friend. “You have to talk about these things Nep, it’s not healthy to keep it all bottled up.”

Neptune sighs and stares at the bookshelves opposite them. “My parents are assholes.”

Sun isn’t surprised in the least. “You’re not wrong about that.”

But Sun is surprised when he sees a tear roll down Neptune’s cheek. “Every time I talk to them they always say horrible things about you. They’re worried about me being on a team with you, and I’m sick of it!”

Sun stares at him in awe. He’s never seen Neptune so passionate about something.

“Then tell them that.”

Neptune sighs and thunks his head back against the wooden shelf. “I did.” He squeezes his eyes shut as a few more tears roll down his face. “It didn’t go well.”

“What happened?” Sun wraps an arm around Neptune’s shoulder, and hugs him close in comfort.

“I told them to stop treating my friend like shit, and that they need to stop being horrible people.” Neptune actually turned to face Sun now. “And do you know what they said? They said that this was all your fault, ‘ _that monkey degenerate has ruined you, no son of ours would say such garbage._ ’ How am I related to that?”

Sun holds Neptune close as he shakes. “I’m still convinced you’re adopted.”

Neptune laughs humorously. “You should’ve heard what they said when I said I love you.”

They both still and the library feels more silent and empty than usual. Neptune starts shaking, and Sun feels his heart ache as the taller boy starts crying again.

“I’m s-sorry I didn’t mean-“

“Shh.” Sun cuts him off quietly hushing him. He crawls over to sit in front of Neptune, the boy looks so _hurt_ and Sun hates it. He leans forward and wipes away the tears on Neptune’s face.

“Don’t apologise.”

Neptune stares up at him, deep blue eyes full of confusion. “But-“

“But nothing. I love you too.” Sun smiles softly.

Neptune just stares at Sun for a few seconds before he lunges forward and hugs Sun, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Sun holds Neptune tightly, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“Thank you Sun.”

“For what?”

Neptune leans back and kisses him gently, then rests their foreheads together, looking right into Sun’s eyes and into his soul.

“For being you.”


End file.
